


Summer of '99

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, Fanfiction, He knows what he's doing, High School Student Sam Winchester, Implied Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, PRE WINCEST, potential wincest, sam's a temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Something changed in the summer of '99.





	Summer of '99

SPN Kink Bingo square - High School Sam  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/39728850963/in/dateposted/)

Something happened in the summer of '99.

The Winchesters were in Utah for a few months, Dad was gone for weeks at a time and the sun baked the earth into metal. Sam turned sixteen and spent hours swimming in the lake next to the motel. Dean wasn't sure what that something was, but when he looked at Sam - sometimes, just sometimes, he didn't see the little brother he thought he knew, inside and out.

He saw a chest that filled out so rapidly that Dean had to do an emergency run to the local goodwill store so Sam's t shirts weren't stretched to ~~Dean's~~ bursting point. He saw bronzed skin, sun-lightened hair, gleaming muscles and lengthening limbs. He saw temptation in pink lips, changeable eyes and knowing smiles.

Dean saw changes that made his pulse race and his head scream danger.  
He saw guilt personified when he looked in the mirror.

He saw sin when he looked at Sam.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/46640867262/in/photostream/)

And sometimes.  
Sometimes Sam looked back.


End file.
